Ronald Weasley
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Ronald "Ron" Bilius Weasley Age: 24 Date of birth: 1 March, 1980 Blood: Pure-blood Wand: 14 inches, willow, unicorn hair Alumni: Gryffindor Affiliation: St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies And Injuries, fourth floor, long term ward for mentally unstable patients Home Life Mother: Molly Weasley Father: Arthur Weasley Siblings: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred (deceased), George, and Ginny Weasley Other family: Distantly related to the Black clan, although neither side of the family acknowledges this, as the Weasleys were disowned as blood traitors. Relationships with each: Ron is deeply loyal to his family and loves them all unconditionally. Home: A small flat in Croydon, London, which he hates passionately. Finances: Not great but not horrible. Personal Life Personality: During his years at Hogwarts, Ron was insecure but fiercely loyal, perhaps misjudging his own abilities in an attempt to make himself equal to Harry. Out of school, he's retained that fierce loyalty, but burying himself in the problems of others has forced him to push his insecurity to the background. He's quick to analyze, always thinking logically as he struggles to overcome the jumpiness and superstition that plagued him as a child and young adult. He's finally starting to exhibit some self-confidence, a trait which he was lacking due to the constant larger-than-life antics of first his brothers and then his best friends. Marital status: Single. Ron's never had a girlfriend that he would consider serious, and the only person he really ever cared to try a relationship with was Hermione, though he realizes now that he mistook deep friendship for attraction. Sexual Orientation: Unsure. He's never mustered up the guts to examine himself that closely, though he does suspect that there's something a little off-kilter about the way he relates to women. Strengths: A keen, analytical mind; a warm, comforting manner; the hard-won ability to look past prejudice and relate to people as though he understands them fully, no matter what; deep, fierce loyalty towards those he considers friends Weaknesses: Self-doubt that runs deeper than he'd like to admit; emotional exhaustion; an increasing tendency towards isolation; a habit of disavowing his fears instead of facing and dealing with them Boggart: Spider Patronus: Jack Russell terrier Mirror of Erised: Himself, in the arms of some amorphous, faceless person, loved and safe and cared for, protected from the outside world. Amortentia Potion: Bergamot, grapes, and fresh cut grass. Aesthetics Appearance: In spite of all of his efforts to the contrary, Ron looks perpetually rumpled and harried, hair falling into his face no matter how much time he puts into combing it back. He dresses well but not expensively, though he will hunt all over London to find clothes that feature a pocket big enough for his pet, a pretty little blonde rat that he whimsically named Lovecraft after some Muggle writer or another. He’s lanky and still slightly awkward, and this gawkiness combined with the generous scattering of freckles across his face makes him look considerably younger than he is. Height: 6'1" Weight: 170lbs Hair: Vivid red, shaggy, hangs down in his eyes much to his annoyance Eyes: Warm hazel Style of dress: Comfortable and casual when he's on his own; loose pants, sweaters, solid colored t-shirts. Suits when he's at work, typically black or blue with a white shirt and a red or gold tie, always slightly careworn as he feels it gives him a more approachable air. History Ron grew up the second-to-youngest child in an intimidatingly large family, always in the shadow of his seemingly more talented, more together, and more interesting older brothers. The Weasleys were poor - primarily due to the number of mouths to feed and backs to clothe - but that didn't stop them from making sure that their children were at least well-educated and relatively well-behaved. Ron, like his brothers before him, went to Hogwarts where, in his first year, he befriended the famous Harry Potter. As in his family, he took a back-seat in their adventures, providing stability and support in spite of the occasional disagreement. Forbidden to search for the Horcruxes after Dumbledore's death, Ron stumbled through his last year at Hogwarts in a daze, making poor marks and fretting quietly over the future. He was particularly concerned about Ginny, who seemed briefly to be drawing into herself. He never got over that protective streak, though he's gotten better at covering it up, as he knows perfectly well how much it annoys her. During this last, endless year at school, he and Hermione grew closer through their shared determination to help Harry and, in a fit of romantic stupidity, he asked her on a date. He was gently rebuffed and, surprisingly, relieved by the rejection. The two of them never spoke of it again and Ron was left to puzzle things out for himself. Upon graduation, which he managed just barely, Ron found himself adrift. He continued to help Harry but it seemed like the original Trio was growing further and further apart with each passing day. Ron lived with his parents for several months before it finally, suddenly, occurred to him that the world wasn't coming to him and therefore he would have to go to it. He enlisted in a basic mediwizard program, intending to learn emergency medical spells and techniques, but during the course of his studies, he found himself more and more drawn to the field of mental health. He asked around, curiosity aroused, and managed to talk his way into a casual tutelage. Working with those wizards who were considered mad engaged him in a way that nothing else had and he'd soon been promoted to a full apprenticeship. The war ended before he finished his education and he was somewhat surprised and dismayed to realize that he hadn't taken up quite the heroic role he'd imagined for himself. Still, his studies consumed him and he became more and more interested in the criminal aspect of madness, wondering what it was that drove certain people to commit the heinous acts that landed them in his care. Intrigued, and looking for more subjects to study, he offered his services to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a consultant. Current Activities Mary should write something here Meta Player: Mary PB: Damian Lewis Category: Characters Category: Previously Played Characters Category: St. Mungo's